utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrMokona14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zana Chan.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bunai82 (talk) 09:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Zana Chan Cover Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I used your Zana Chan for a cover! :D https://soundcloud.com/mollythecoolcat/utau-synth-tell-your-world-zana-chan I hope you like it!^^ EDIT! I also used him in a UTAU chorus! https://soundcloud.com/mollythecoolcat/15-utau-chorus-fukkireta MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 02:30, May 19, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Thank you for using Zana Chan. Remember, if you put songs on youtube featuring him that you must link me. I wanna hear what you do. :) Same goes for soundcloud. Aww yes, I'm glad you liked it^^ And I know that Zana Chan sounds better in lower ranges (that's why I lowered his part for Fukkireta) but in Tell Your World, I think I messed up and one of the harmonies was WAY out of tune, so I just kept it in the same high octive XD But yeah.. Anyways I do have another cover with Zana Chan done (It's a duet of WAVE with XYZNeko , one of my UTAUloids), and I did use Zana Chan in the low octive, but I think I will redo it with his ACT 2. :D I'll put it up on YouTube once I draw a good picture for it. Of course, I'll credit you for Zana Chan (I actually hate it when people don't credit). I'll link it to you the minute I put it up^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 16:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Hehe, thanks, can't wait to hear it ^-^ And yeah, sorry, it just makes me iffy when I hear Zana Chan in a high octave X'D Also, may I sample one of your UTAUloids? I would like to do a cover and put it on YouTube :) MrMokona14 (talk) 03:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) '' Ooh yes yes! :D I would recommend Trace , He's my first UTAUloid and I love him to death. His voicebank(s) can be downloaded from his wiki page XP Now I can't wait to hear what ''you're ''gonna do!^^ MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 03:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat ''Haha, well, I will link it for you as soon as I upload the cover to YouTube. EDIT: Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7oFXtTE7Gs&feature=youtu.be Enjoy it ^-^ MrMokona14 (talk) 04:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Love love love love love love love LOVE it!!! Thank you for using him!! MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 05:18, June 8, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Hehe you're welcome ^-^ I think I can let you in on a secret project of mine. I am making a new UTAUloid, named Yuki Sakura, who is going to be Zana Chan's little sister :) If you would like, I could link it to you when it is finished, so you get earlier access to it. How does that sound? MrMokona14 (talk) 05:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) That sounds awesome!! Yeah I would like to use her, I'm sure she'll sound awesome! Wow thanks for letting me use her in advance haha :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 05:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat You're very welcome haha :D MrMokona14 (talk) 05:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay before I start coloring the picture I will be using for the WAVE duet, I need to know what color Zana Chan's eyes are (I'm color blind so I can't really tell) XD MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 15:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Ah, no problems haha, his eyes are red :) MrMokona14 (talk) 07:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks! The cover should be up shortly! :D EDIT! Here it is!^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbbVBTvRjtk MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 12:59, June 9, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat I like it :D Its awesome! EDIT! Here is the link to my new UTAUloid :D Enjoy it! http://www.mediafire.com/download/x7k9jkzfwgrwc0e/Yuki_Sakura.rar EDIT2! Do you have a mmd model for Trace? There is a cover I wanna do that requires a model, or a drawing. And its with my UTAU Zana. So a duet X3 MrMokona14 (talk) 07:32, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I do, but I didn't make it. And I don't know if the model creator would think about me giving her model to someone she doen't know. You see, I use a Mac for everything and from what I could find, there is no way to make an mmd model on a Mac. Thus, a friend made a model for me''. '' I mean I could ask if I can give you the'' model, but I don't know what she'll say... :T '''EDIT!' She said that she needs to fix it, though she didn't say when it will be done. MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 13:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Alright thats fine :) MrMokona14 (talk) 07:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you the model as soon as I can ^^ EDIT! Hey, I was wondering if you have a full design for Yuki Sakura yet. I did a cover with her and I'd like to draw a picture! :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 13:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat This image basically sums it up. I added what colours are on what part http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=r0bj9d&s=8#.U5kT0vmSySo MrMokona14 (talk) 02:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ooh yay, thanks! Yuki sounds great, btw :3 MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Thanks, it killed my voice recording her haha. MrMokona14 (talk) 04:34, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha XD MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat For Yuki I recommend a C4 range, maybe a little above C5. X3 MrMokona14 (talk) 05:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Well good thing the song I used her in was in that range!^^ :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 06:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Most excellent haha MrMokona14 (talk) 06:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, do you have a Facebook or Twitter or DeviantART or something account? Someplace that's easier to chat through I mean XD MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 15:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Yeah I have a DeviantART page haha. Mine is Bonslyfan1234 MrMokona14 (talk) 04:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sweet^^ I'll note you :D MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC)MollyTheCoolCat Cool :) MrMokona14 (talk) 04:51, June 13, 2014 (UTC)